rendez vous inattendu
by beru ou bloub
Summary: petit one shot sur la formation du couple le plus attendu.


Bon ba voila, premier one shot à moi, fait sur le couple que je trouve comme ça . Bon aucun des perso n'est à moi, tout est à JKR. Maintenant bonne lecture et dites moi si c'est bien svp !  
  
Comment lui dire ? Comment lui avouer ce que je ressens ? Comment faire pour qu'il me regarde ? Lui, avec son petit air intouchable, lui qui, depuis le début de sa sixième année ne laisse plus rien transparaître sur son visage. Lui qui, depuis que je le connais, ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé. Pourtant j'aurais tant voulus être à ces cotés, j'aurais tant voulus être sa confidente, et même plus. Mais lui, lui qui a vécu tant de malheurs, ne veut pas, ou ne veut pas le faire transparaître.  
  
L'année dernière, j'ai essayé de m'approcher de lui, je l'ai fait subtilement, en prenant mon temps mais déjà la fin de l'année était arrivée alors qu'il commençait à peine à me parler, à me faire confiance. J'espère que depuis, il n'a pas oublié ce qu'il avait commencé avec moi. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il oublie si facilement. Son regard est toujours rempli de tristesse. Cela fait pourtant bientôt trois ans que le dernier membre de sa famille est mort. Mais, lui, il n'a pas encore oublié, n'a pas encore fait son deuil.  
  
Ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir encouragé à oublier, à lui dire que même sans lui, la vie continue. Il m'a répondu qu'il le savait mais qu'il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait lui rendre un peu de baume au cœur. Il a oser me dire ça, à moi, qui l'ai presque toujours aimé, même si je n'étais pas avec lui, même si on ne c'est jamais embrassé.  
  
Non pas que je n'ai jamais embrassé personne, non, ce n'est pas cela. Mais lui, il était solitaire, et aussi célibataire. C'était le célibataire le plus recherche par les jeunes filles du collège, avec ces beaux et doux yeux. Mais personne n'arrivait à voir la tristesse et la peine qu'ils exprimaient. Non, personne ! Enfin personne, à part moi. Même ces meilleurs amis ne l'avaient pas vu ! Faut dire qu'ils étaient trop occupés à se regarder et à se bécotter mutuellement plutôt qu'à se soucier de lui.  
  
C'est d'ailleurs aussi pour cela que je me suis rapprochée de lui, pour qu'il voie qu'il n'était pas seul, malgré tout, et surtout malgré ce qu'il pensait. Mais pourquoi l'année était elle passée si vite ! Cela m'avait pris trois mois pour qu'on se parle enfin dans une confiance mutuelle. Il avait même recommencé à sourire, certes ces sourires étaient furtifs, mais ils étaient bien réels ! Ils me remplissaient de joie, joie que je n'ai plus car maintenant, il s'est retiré du monde magique. Personne ne sait ou il est parti. Personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu. Personne ne sait s'il est encore vivant. Personne sauf moi, car au plus profond de mon cœur je sais qu'il est vivant et qu'il n'est pas loin de moi. Pourquoi en suis-je certaine ? Je ne pourrais le dire ! Peut être est-ce cela l'amour ?  
  
Mais pourquoi est-il parti, sans même un au revoir, sans même un dernier regard. En sortant du train l'année dernière, il a pris ses affaires et il est parti, en transplanant. Il a fait ça alors qu'il savait très bien que j'en souffrirais, que ma famille en souffrirait, que beaucoup de sorciers en souffriraient. Pourquoi est il parti ? Pourquoi ?  
  
Elle s'arrêta d'écrire et une larme commença à couler le long de son visage si fin, si beau. Elle commença à vouloir sécher cette larme, mais une pensée l'en empêcha. La larme tomba sur le parchemin, heureusement il n'y avait pas d'encre a cet endroit, et une tache ronde apparue, correspondant à l'endroit maintenant sec du parchemin où la larme était tombée. Elle reprit sa plume, la trempa dans sa bouteille d'encre noire, et, au moment où elle recommença à écrire, elle entendit un toc toc venant de la fenêtre. Elle se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et une chouette entra dans son dortoir. Elle vola autour du dortoir puis vint se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et lui tendit le parchemin qui était accroché a une de ses pattes.  
  
La jeune fille détacha le parchemin, donna une caresse à la chouette en guise de remerciement, et cette dernière s'envola de nouveau en arrachant quelques longs cheveux roux à la jeune fille, cheveux qui étaient sur son épaule.  
  
Sur le parchemin était écrit, d'une écriture fluide et féminine : « Ginny, tour gryfondor, dortoir des filles de septièmes années. »  
  
Ginny, elle, fut surprise. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette écriture, qui, bien que typiquement féminine, appartenait à un jeune homme. Sous le choc, elle se mit à pleurer. Mais pas de tristesse, elle pleurait de joie cette fois ci. Tout ce dont elle avait rêvé et espéré concernant ce jeune homme venait d'être confirmé. Maintenant elle était sur qu'il n'était pas mort, qu'il était vivant, et qu'il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Elle était aux anges, bien qu'elle n'avait pas encore décacheté la lettre. Si ses camarades ne dormaient pas et si il n'était pas si tard, elle serait en train de sauter de joie partout. La joie qu'elle ressentait en ce moment était si grande qu'elle la transportait dans un endroit encore inconnu pour elle.  
  
Après environ dix minutes elle se décida enfin à décacheter la lettre. A sa lecture elle pleurait. Elle pleurait encore de joie. Il pense à moi, pensait elle, il pense encore à moi et, d'après ce qu'il m'écrit, il veut me revoir. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi plutôt que mon frère ou ma future belle-sœur ? Ce n'est pas moi sa meilleure amie, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il disait tout ! Alors pourquoi veut-il me voir, pourquoi veut-il me parler, et de quoi veut-il qu'on parle ? Surtout que cela va faire maintenant 9 mois que je ne l'ai pas vu, que personne ne l'a vu, que personne n'a eu de ses nouvelles. Alors pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi moi ? Se demanda t elle à la lecture de la lettre.  
  
C'est alors qu'elle pris un pull et un pantalon, elle les enfila, pris sa cape d'invisibilité, cape qu'il lui avait donné, et elle sorti du dortoir. Elle marchait silencieusement, comme un félin, comme un prédateur s'approchant de sa proie. Elle marchait vers une statue, la statue de la sorcière borgne. Il lui avait appris qu'il existait un passage qui menait à Honeydukes derrière cette statue, et il lui avait appris comment l'emprunter. Elle arriva près de la statue, sans avoir croisé quelqu'un, elle se cola à la statue et tapota sur la statue avec sa baguette en marmonnant « dissendium ». La statue laissa alors apparaître un passage et elle s'y engouffra. Elle glissa le long d'un toboggan et, une fois arrivée au bas du toboggan, enleva sa cape.  
  
Elle fut tout de suite ceinturée par deux bras, forts et musclés, qui ne lui laissait aucune chance de s'échapper de cette étreinte, qui se faisait de plus en plus forte. Alors le propriétaire des bras pencha sa tête à l'oreille gauche de la jeune fille et lui murmura :  
  
-tu m'as manquée Ginny !  
  
-toi aussi tu m'as manqué Harry !  
  
Elle sa retourna pour voir son visage mais elle n'eu pas le temps de le voir car il avait anticiper ce mouvement et l'embrassait maintenant. Ce baiser fut tout d'abord timide, puis, voyant qu'il ne voulait pas continuer, elle y mit un peu plus de fougue et d'amour. Apres plusieurs minutes, leurs visages se séparèrent, ils se souriaient mutuellement, ils étaient heureux. Heureux d'avoir enfin pu se trouver, heureux d'avoir enfin pu se laisser aller a leurs pulsions amoureuses, heureux d'être ensemble. 


End file.
